FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to the deposition of an amorphous fluorocarbon film using a high density plasma chemical vapor deposition (HDP-CVD) technique. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of depositing an amorphous fluorocarbon film using a high bias power to enhance gap fill performance. Still further, the invention relates to improving adhesion of a fluorine containing dielectric material to metal surfaces formed on a substrate.